1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a steering wheel structure, with a covering member covering an internal member of a vehicle steering wheel structure.
2. Related Art
As a flocked sheet, coating adhesive to an ultra-fine concave-convex surface formed on the surface of a polyethylene sheet, and implanting short fibers into the adhesive is known (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 9-207255, for example).
When this is being undertaken, since in this flocked sheet there is only one type of ultra-fine concave-convex surface formed on the surface of the polyethylene sheet, the adhesive strength of the short fibers to the polyethylene sheet is weak.